This invention relates to a munition and, more particularly, to a kinetic energy, impact-separated, follow-through ungula penetrator, adapted for use in penetrating a hard concrete target or a similar highly resistant target.
In its most basic, and generic structural form, my invention comprises a kinetic energy penetrator (hereinafter referred to as the "forward section" of the munition) releasably connected to an ungula-shaped, follow-through penetrator (hereinafter referred to as the "aft section" of the munition) by suitable means, such as will be referred to hereinafter as the "frangible intermediate section" of the munition.
Unlike the prior art, the forward section and the aft section of my unique munition are separated, for penetration of the target, without the use of any explosive/propellant charge to initiate and/or to cause, the separation.
I have, thereby, significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.